


Relativity

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, actually the sanctum does what it wants, magic is just science tony stark hasn't scienced yet, stephen strange has a nice ass in jeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Tony ran his fingers along the dark wood paneling of the hallway as he wondered what he could use to at least scrounge up a makeshift workspace. Stephen's laptop was in his office--that was a start. So, he made his way there but stopped, walking backwards and cocking his head at a doorway that most certainly had not been there before.





	Relativity

**Author's Note:**

> From ironstrangeprompts: Wandering around the Sanctum, while Stephen is occupied with something, Tony opens the wrong door.

Stephen had been sealed in the meditation chamber for some time, and as amusing as it would be to interrupt him, Tony held himself back out of respect for Stephen's privacy. That and the fact that Stephen had sealed the doors with some kind of spell that both kept Tony out and muffled any of his attempts to annoy Stephen from the other side of the doors. Rude. 

Wandering around the Sanctum was fascinating, but it also made Tony mildly uneasy. The house did not obey the laws of physics. It was a TARDIS, only its Doctor had no sense of humor. And it wasn't that Tony couldn't get past the impossibility of the walls holding more space than they possibly should be able to. He'd seen the impossible too many times to be bothered by that. It was that he hadn't been able to parse out the mechanics behind what Stephen called the "magic."

He wandered past the displays of artifacts and magical items, most of which he secretly believed were a hodgepodge of antique reproductions. Tony didn't meddle, though, because he was half afraid that Stephen would send his cloak to stop him. And that thing, no matter how useful, still freaked him out. In truth, he should have been in his workshop--he wondered if Stephen could magic him a workshop here or a permanent portal into his own--but Stephen had also used some sort of spell to lock him in, mumbling something about how he needed downtime or self care or something idiotic like that. 

Tony ran his fingers along the dark wood paneling of the hallway as he wondered what he could use to at least scrounge up a makeshift workspace. Stephen's laptop was in his office--that was a start. So, he made his way there but stopped, walking backwards and cocking his head at a doorway that most certainly had not been there before. 

"Huh," Tony said to himself. laptop forgotten, as he opened the mysterious door. He headed down the passageway and up a staircase that he definitely hadn't seen before. It went up to another flight, and Tony found himself following it, only half caring where he actually ended up. He realized, however, after a few flights that he wasn't actually going anywhere. 

Tony stopped, cocking his head again. He turned in a circle on the narrow landing between flights. While he couldn't see it head on, as he turned slowly, out of the corner of his eye, he discovered that the staircases did not, in fact, lead anywhere. He was caught in a Sanctorum version of _Relativity_.

"You've got to be kidding me," he called. His voice echoed. 

For a time, Tony continued to walk the puzzle. He tested that gravity was, indeed, not working the way it actually should have. He had FRIDAY scan the area and look for a way out. FRIDAY, however, did not always work reliably in the Sanctum--another thing that he decidedly did not care for. 

Finally, he sat down on one of the stairs. "Stephen," he called. He leaned back against the staircase and sighed. This was _not_ his idea of self care. 

When Stephen finally showed up, Tony was resting with his elbows on the stairs behind him and his legs splayed. He was actually playing snake on his glasses. So retro. 

"Oh, how nice of you to drop by," He quipped, finishing his sixtieth game and looking up. Stephen wore an old, grey t-shirt with jeans, and his hair was damp. He offered his hand to Tony, and when Tony took it, he could smell the faint scent of Stephen's soap. 

So, he had not only ignored Tony for god knew how long while he was meditating, but he'd also taken the time to shower afterwards. He was raising his eyebrows, and Tony watched as Stephen's lips twitched, as if he were holding back a smirk. 

"Taking some exercise?"

Tony put his hands on his hips. "You set this up, didn't you?"

A slow, sly smile spread across Stephen's face. And that was the only admission Tony knew he was likely to get. Even more galling was the fact that Stephen just turned around and led him down the staircase and out of the same corridor from which Tony had originally come. He closed the door behind them, and it disappeared into the wall, leaving no trace. 

"Let's have some tea."

"Tea is the only thing you're getting from me tonight," Tony called as Stephen walked away. He resisted the urge to grab Stephen's ass, difficult as it was, because he knew he wasn't going to be able to resist the urge to forgive him of the prank completely later.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little thing. Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr @miricleo.


End file.
